We Tried
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: Dancing isn't for everybody but at least they tried.


A/N: Written for the QLFC

Round:7

Position:Seeker

Team:Cannons

Prompt: Draco/Pansy

Word Count:1453

Thanks for beta-ing Ned!

* * *

Pansy twirled around to the music coming from the wireless, the basket of laundry she had been folding lay forgotten. As she danced to the song, a much older one from her mother's time, a pair of arms slipped around her. Draco pulled his wife closer to him.

With a small smile, Pansy turned to face him.

"You were always such a better dancer than me," she remarked as he grabbed her hips and the two began to sway to the music.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "You're a wonderful dancer, dear." He assured her.

"Draco, I already married you. It's alright to say I have two left feet." Pansy smirked up at her husband.

"Whatever you say." Draco spun her as the song ended, before falling into the nearby armchair dramatically, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Well," Pansy said, flopping into his lap. "Think about it, any time we've actually tried to dance has ended in me looking like a fool."

It was at the Yule Ball the two had first danced together. Draco had tried for most of the evening to get Pansy Parkinson to notice him. Several of the boys had snuck in Firewhiskey and Draco became braver and braver the more he consumed.

Finally, when he was so drunk he was about to topple over, Draco strode over to her and her group of friends, who were surrounding some Hufflepuff girl, and took Pansy by the hand. She looked at him with wide eyes, surprised, but allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor as a slow song began.

Draco haphazardly draped his arms around Pansy and began to attempt to move to the music. While Draco was a wonderful dancer while sober, it quickly became evident that fact did not hold true while he was drunk. The two began an awkward shuffle as Draco used Pansy to keep himself upright, while she swayed slightly to the music, looking terribly embarrassed.

The moment the song ended, Pansy deposited Draco into the nearest chair and stormed away. "To be fair," Draco said, "I was horribly drunk that night and it's quite difficult to dance with someone falling all over you."

Pansy sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Out of curiosity, what were you doing with that Hufflepuff?"

At this Pansy turned a horrible shade of pink."I'd rather not talk about that, actually. I was a bit of a brat back then."

"Alright then," Draco conceded. "back to the subject of dancing. Do you have any other proof besides one drunken night when we were kids?"

"Of course, I have more proof. I have plenty of proof, including one other drunken night we had as kids." Pansy said.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized which night she was referring to. "You're talking about the graduation party, aren't you?"

"I am," Pansy gave a small smile as she had a vague recollection of that their graduation ceremony, many students from Draco and Pansy's class decided to stay at Hogwarts one final night, not wanting to leave the place that had become home just yet. That night, the graduates had their last party in the Room of Requirement. It was by far the grandest party their class had ever thrown and many, like Pansy, woke up the next morning with only vague memories of their drunken actions and splitting headaches.

Pansy had not had any intentions of getting drunk but the speech that had been given at the graduation ceremony, a long ordeal about how lucky they all were to finally be rid of Voldemort, had made her feel horribly guilty about her family's choices during the war. She had ended up downing her Firewhiskey in record time and quickly reaching for another.

This went on for quite some time until someone reached around her and took her drink away. Turning Pansy soon discovered the guilty party; it was none other than Draco Malfoy. Pansy reached to take her drink back but missed, her hand instead landing on Draco's chest.

"I think you've had enough, love." He said with a smirk.

Pansy ignored him and tried again, in vain, to take back her drink. She was rather short and terribly impaired, however, so Draco only had to hold the bottle above his head, just out of her reach. She soon gave up.

"Why don't come and you dance with me?" Draco suggested as he reached behind Pansy to set her drink down. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, not waiting for an answer.

The song playing was not a slow song like the last time they'd danced, instead it was a rock and roll song by the Wicked Sisters. Due to her extremely drunken state, Pansy and Draco had not been dancing long when the head-banging got to her. Doubling over, Pansy promptly ruined Draco's shoes and fainted. Draco caught her before she hit the floor.

Not wanting to leave the woman he'd had fancied for a long time lying on the floor, Draco took her into his arms and carried Pansy down to the Slytherin dungeons. Depositing her onto his bed, Draco found an old shirt in his trunk which he changed Pansy into before readying himself for bed and lying down beside her."You know," Pansy said, as she leaned back against her husband. "I don't remember much from after graduation, just those first few Firewhiskeys and throwing up all over you."

"Really?" Draco asked.

Pansy smiled, "Yes, but I do remember the morning after. I remember waking up in your bed. I remember you asking me out as a stood there in that torn t-shirt, holding my head because that was the worst hangover I've ever had."

Pushing off Draco's lap, Pansy returned to the basket of clothes she had been folding. She absolutely hated housekeeping and found that it was best to keep going once she got started.

"Draco," she started. "it doesn't matter, but I was just wondering what-"

"What happened that night? Nothing. I was stone-cold sober. I might be an evil Slytherin but l wasn't going to take advantage of you."

Pansy threw down the shirt she was doing a terrible job at folding. "We're just going to have to get a maid," she said pointing at it.

Draco laughed, "That's fine, honey. Now, tell me, can you name anytime you embarrassed yourself dancing where neither of us was drunk?"

"There was that time just after we were married," Pansy suggested. "when we took that dance class."

"That," Draco conceded. "was a very interesting class."Draco and Pansy had been married for about a year when Pansy decided they should try their hand at dancing. Even though one of the things that had made her happy when she and Draco had decided to elope was that she would not have to get up and dance in front of everyone, she really did want to become a good dancer. So, she signed Draco and herself up in a class that was supposed to teach them how to waltz.

The two, however, did not make it through their first class, as they ended up in the Saint Mungo's waiting room instead. Everything went fairly well at first; the instructor walked them through the steps, and, while they weren't the best dancers, they did manage to get through the maneuvers without stumbling too badly. It was when they were told to speed things up, that things began to go particularly badly.

Within the first few steps, Pansy stumbled. Not even a minute into the dance, Pansy tripped. She stepped on Draco's foot. While that would not have been a problem for most, Pansy was terribly uncoordinated and she fell to the ground, taking Draco with her.

"My foot!" Draco cried out as they began to fall.

The couple ended up in a heap on the floor, and the instructor quickly rushed over. Once he'd helped them to sit up, it quickly became evident that Pansy had done more than just stepped on Draco's foot. She had broken his pinky toe.

"You know," Draco said. "they might have fixed it at Saint Mungo's, but that toe still hurts when it gets cold out."

"I'm still so sorry about that," Pansy gushed.

"It's fine," Draco shrugged off the apologies he'd gotten several times before. "That was five years ago."

"I know, honey. I just still don't understand how I managed to break your toe. I mean, my heels were only an inch tall."

Draco laughed.

"I don't know, maybe you just a bit of a klutz," he suggested.

Pansy gave an exasperated gasp.

"I love you, too," she said with a small laugh.


End file.
